Vs. Yanma
Vs. Yanma is the twelfth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 3/27/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway arrive outside the Azalea City gym. Ian: Ready, Chikorita? Chikorita: Chika! They enter the building, finding it was a greenhouse. They walk to the center, finding a battlefield in the middle. Ian: My name is Ian, and I challenge you to a battle! Gym leader, show yourself! A young boy, Bugsy comes out of the trees. He’s wearing green hiking shorts and vest, with a yellow tie. His hair and eyes are a lavender color, as he wields a bug catching net. Bugsy: I’m Bugsy, the gym leader. You’ve got some nerve for just waltzing in here. Ian: You left the door open. Bug catcher? Bugsy: (Surprised) How’d you? Ian: Your net. Bugsy looks at it, surpised, as if he just realized he was carrying it. Bugsy: Oh, right. Well, let me get the ref, and you’ll have your gym battle. Bugsy and Ian take to the field, Elise and Conway sitting on a bench on the side. The referee stands in his spot. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle, the winner being the trainer that still has a Pokémon able to battle. Also, only the challenger will be able to make substitutions. And, begin! Bugsy: I’m starting, with Spinarak! Bugsy throws the Pokéball, Spinarak coming out of the Pokéball. Spinarak: Spinarak! (Ian scans it with his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. This Pokémon spins webs that acts like a second nervous system, able to detect anything that touches it. It uses the webs to capture prey. Ian: Chikorita. Chikorita: Chika! Chikorita hops off Ian’s shoulder, onto the battle field. Bugsy: Don’t you know Bug types are stronger than Grass types? Especially a Bug Poison combo. Let’s teach him his mistake, Spinarak. Poison Sting! Ian: Razor Leaf! Spinarak spits out purple barbs, as Chikorita spins its leaf, launching leaves that hit and cancel out the Poison Sting. Spinark charges forward. Bugsy: Bug Bite! Ian: Reflect Tackle! Spinarak’s fangs glow white and grow slightly longer. It goes to bite Chikorita, crashing into the Reflect wall. Chikorita charges forward, ramming Spinarak. Bugsy: Not bad. String Shot, then Poison Sting! Spinarak spits a stream of web, hitting Chikorita, its feet being caught in the web. Chikorita tries to lift its feet to get out. Spinarak then spits Poison Sting, crashing into the Reflect wall. Chikorita: (Panicking) Chika! Ian: Chikorita, (He pulls out a Pokéball.) Return. Bugsy: Spider Web! Spinarak spits a large, thick glob of web, which Chikorita gets caught in, the Spider Web catching from the trees. The Pokéball fires the laser, which hits the web. Ian: What?! Elise: It blocked the Pokéball? Conway: Spider Web works like Mean Look. The Pokémon can’t be switched until one of the Pokémon is defeated. Bugsy: Poison Sting! Spinarak fires Poison Sting, hitting Chikorita’s Reflect, though it takes good damage. The Reflect fades, as Chikorita takes the full of the Poison Sting, as the Spider Web fades away, Chikorita defeated. Referee: Chikorita is unable to battle! The winner is Spinarak! Ian returns Chikorita, holding up the Pokéball. Ian: Great try, Chikorita. Take a nice long rest. (Ian puts the Pokéball away, pulling out another one.) Go, Dunsparce! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Dunsparce. Dunsparce makes a hissing sound. Dunsparce: Dunssssss. Ian: Ancient Power! Dunsparce glows, an after image forming. The after image travels up and forms into a sphere at Dunsparce’s mouth, a silver orb. Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, Spinarak taking the full attack. Spinarak falls, defeated. Referee: Spinarak is unable to battle! The winner is Dunsparce! Dunsparce: Dun, dun! Ian: Excellent shot. Bugsy: (Returning Spinarak.) That was a lucky shot. This will give you some trouble. Go, Yanma! (He throws the Pokéball, choosing Yanma.) Yanma: Yanma! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. It can see 360 degrees without moving its eyes. It can flap its wings so fast to create shockwaves that shatter windows. Bugsy: Let’s give them an example. Sonic Boom! Yanma flaps its wings at a rapid speed, firing a sound shockwave at Dunsparce. Dunsparce takes it, the force knocking it back. Bugsy: Now, Wing Attack! Yanma flies in, wings glowing. Ian: Rage! Dunsparce slams into Yanma as it strikes with Wing Attack, the two taking damage. Yanma glows with a white outline, which fades afterwards. It flies in and strikes Dunsparce with Wing Attack at a blinding speed, Dunsparce swinging its body after it was gone. Elise: So fast. I couldn’t even see it. Conway: That wasn’t just speed. That was the ability Speed Boost. It gets faster each turn. Ian: Glare! Dunsparce’s eyes glow red, as it tries to catch Yanma’s eyes. Yanma zooms around the battlefield, not making eye contact. Yanma strikes Dunsparce with Wing Attack, it panting. Ian: Ancient Power! Dunsparce glows, an after image forming. Bugsy: U-turn! Yanma flies directly at Dunsparce, as the after image travels forward on Dunsparce. Yanma glows green, as it slams into Dunsparce head on, a green energy trail in the shape of a U forming. Bugsy holds up his Pokéball, Yanma turned into green energy as it enters the Pokéball. Ian: What the?! Elise: He can’t substitute! It’s against the rules! Referee: Actually, in this case, it is legal. The move U-turn allows the Pokémon to strike then return to its Pokéball, calling out another Pokémon. As it is a move, it was deemed legal by the Pokémon Association, so he is not breaking any rules. Conway: A fine loophole, indeed. Bugsy: One that I greatly enjoy. Go, Scizor! He throws a Pokéball, choosing Scizor. Its abdomen is on the large side. Scizor: Scizor! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon. Trading speed for defense, its steel body allows it to take attacks, and attacking with steel claws. Ian: A Bug Steel combo. Doubly weak to Fire. Bugsy: Iron Head! Scizor flies forward, her head glowing silver like iron. Ian: Dig! Dunsparce Digs with its tail, dodging the attack. Dunsparce comes out, slamming its drilling tail at Scizor. Scizor catches it with her pincer. Bugsy: X-Scissor! Scizor pulls Dunsparce out of the ground, as she raises her arms. They glow with red energy, as she swings it in an X path, slashing at Dunsparce and it bouncing backwards, defeated. Referee: Dunsparce is unable to battle! The winner is Scizor! (Ian returns Dunsparce.) Ian: Go, Cyndaquil! (He throws the Pokéball, Cyndaquil coming out.) Cyndaquil: (Yawning) Quil. Bugsy: Looks like you disturbed its nap. Scizor, Iron Head! Ian: Flamethrower! Scizor flies forward, head glowing like iron. Cyndaquil attempts to use Flamethrower, but a puff a smoke comes out of its mouth instead. Scizor head butts Cyndaquil with Iron Head, it flying back, crashing to the ground. Bugsy: Now X-Scissor! Ian: Defense Curl! Scizor swings its pincers in the X formation with glowing red energy, as Cyndaquil curls up into a ball, being hit and launched into the air. Ian: Tackle! Cyndaquil opens up, falling towards Scizor. Bugsy: Double Hit! Scizor’s pincers glow purple, as she swings one pincer, hitting Cyndaquil and stopping it in midair. She then slams the other pincer into Cyndaquil, slamming it into the ground. Bugsy: Finish it with Iron Head! Scizor flies forward with Iron Head. Ian: All or nothing, Flamethrower! Cyndaquil tries to breathe Flamethrower, which fails again. Scizor rams Cyndaquil, knocking it back, defeated. Referee: Cyndaquil is unable to battle! The winner is Scizor, and the victor is Bugsy! Bugsy: Well done, Scizor. Scizor: Scizor. Ian returns Cyndaquil. Ian: Great effort out there, Cyndaquil. You did great. (Bugsy walks towards him.) Bugsy: Not bad. If you could get that Flamethrower to work, then you might’ve beaten me. Ian: I’ll be back, after some training. Bugsy: I look forward to it. Main Events * Ian's Cyndaquil reveals Defense Curl. * Ian challenges Bugsy but loses. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Bugsy * Referee Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Spinarak (Bugsy's) * Yanma (Bugsy's) * Scizor (Bugsy's) Trivia * This is Ian's second official loss to a gym leader. * It's revealed that Gym Leaders can use moves to switch out their Pokémon, as with U-Turn. * Cyndaquil wasn't able to get its flames up. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles